Bad Decisions
by HermioneeBlack
Summary: "She is an ice cold bitch with no feelings"-Anko. "She's a lost child with self-destructing tendency." - Gai. "She is the wrong woman" - Kurenai. None of their opinions deterred kakashi from going ahead with his decision to marry her. KakashiXoc, SasuSaku ShikaTem s/s from 5th chap.
1. Chapter 1

Well, since I thought this site is seriously lacking in kakashi x OC stories, I am writing this one.

* * *

Fourth shinobi war has reached an end. Everyone returned home, tired, yet relieved and happy.

Team Guy mourned in the corner tea shop, while team ten and eight celebrated with a barbecue party to welcome Asuma and Kurenai's little one.

All the while, team seven waited with bated breath, while no one did any thing about proverbial pink elephant in the room.

They are all waiting for Sasuke's fate to be decided at their leaders & civilian council's hand.

Kakashi ferreted information from old war heroes & jounin, while Sakura snooped on random girl talks between civilian council members. Naruto and Sasuke just kept beating the crap out of each other in some sort of strange manly bonding ritual. Some times the beating extended to konoha twelve as they are called now, including Sai.

Finally, Sakura was the first one to bring in any useful information about Sasuke's trial. It will be a mixed council, where a military jury decided on what's to be his punishment, while a civilian jury decided on limitations to be placed upon him.

The "kids" as Kakashi referred them, left immediately after listening to this information to find out how it all works out. Kakashi, being the wiser one of the group, immediately set out to find who's the investigator for this trial.

It's an unwritten rule with military jury with the right kind of investigator, you can make some one die for stealing a bread, at the same time, it's just as easy to get out with community service for bloody murder. So, he fished and fished and fished for a name.

Kakashi is hungry, tired and annoyed at the same time. Thus, he decided on accepting deal from the devil. He is sure his life will be hell for coming few weeks, but he had no other choice.

Kakashi walked in to Tsunade's office with the air of a defeated man. He eyed the stacks of paper work in detached disgust.

Tsunade looked up from the paper she is looking at, smiled beatifically at him. She looked like she knew exactly what he came here for.

"What crawled up your ass and died, Hatake?" she asked with twinkling eyes.

Kakashi groused in response.

"What can I do for you?" She added in more formal tone.

"I would like to know who's Sasuke's investigator." Kakashi did not beat around the bush.

"You know I can't give that to you." Tsunade said eying him up like a piece of meat for sale or a personal slave, it doesn't matter.

"Let's say I accept an offer to become acting commander, how likely is it for me to come across this file? " Kakashi threw his bait. He fervently hoped Tsunade will bite. Acting commander's not a job to be taken lightly.

Acting commander is a concept Tsunade introduced after the fiasco with Danzo. Every hokage must choose a person to act as Hokage in interim if a misfortune befell Hokage for short while. This person shared duties with Hokage and can perform duties meant for hokage. It went on in that vein ~ summary ? If Tsunade did not feel like doing paper work, she can simply push it on to this acting commander any time with out commander's consent.

Tsunade stared at him calculatingly.

"I am assuming you deliberated this decision in depth? " she asked, almost in a poignant manner. It's not a position to accept in such a offhand manner. In fact, it pricked her that he is accepting something of this magnitude for Uchiha. How ever, she knew Kakashi, he did not make such decisions in haste.

Kakashi nodded in affirmation.

"If you were to accept the offer , you may indeed get clearance to cabinet four in S-ranked intel." she said returning to the paper she is reading before.

Kakashi left through window. This meeting will never be spoken of.

In ten minutes, he requested a formal audience with Hokage, is proclaimed first acting commander of Konoha.

He also found out the name of Sasuke's investigator.

Nanami Umino.

Broken Kunai was bustling with people that night.

A war has ended, if nothing else, it reminded all of aging ninja populace need to re-populate konoha.

There is lots of drinking, bad jokes and cheap perfume around.

Kakashi walked over to the only semi quiet area, where torture and Interrogation usually gathered, scaring away any trespassers with mere glares.

He has information to collect.

He first baited Anko. She's kind of loose with info when she 'assumed' it's for romantic escapades.

"Hey Anko." he said in his usual monotone.

She responded badly. Some thing must not be going well.

"What's up Golden boy ? Or silver boy? " she was mocking him. It's a common jab at Kakashi ~ referrring to his almost hokage job, and illustrious, but not at the peak career.

"I am wondering if a Nanami umino rings any bells? " Kakashi replied in a monotone again. It's no good to sound too interested.

Anko snapped to attention. If that did not ring danger bells, Kakashi did not know what will.

"What's her deal? " Kakashi pressed.

Anko looked around warily. Kakashi put all his effort in looking mildly interested. This is a very strange reaction from Anko. she is usually loose lipped about any female colleague, not because she is a tattler, but because of constant nagging from all Jounins about setting up kakashi with a girl. They – as in kunoichi – readily provided kakashi details about any other lady he inquired about.

He waited patiently.

"why do you want to know about her? " Anko asked just as warily.

That must have been his first cue.

"why are you withholding? " he went for direct approach. His curiosity is growing by minute. What's with this Nanami ?

"She is an ice cold bitch with no morals Kakashi. Stay away from her." Anko warned returning to her drink.

Needless to say, this just piqued Kakashi's interest more. Anko is never ever wary of any other female. Not even Tsunade.

He looked in askance at Kurenai, who is sitting with Anko, who heard entire conversation.

Kurenai nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"She is a chunin hired by T&I some times to deal with ninja's deemed impossible to crack. She never failed an interrogation till now." she replied.

Kakashi's eyes widened. If she is some one with that talented, why did he not hear of her till now?

Kurenai understood his question with out him putting it in words.

"She only works as an ninja available on hire Kakashi. She came in through the refugee program, Ibiki offered her twice, but she rejected. Anko disliked her because she is the only woman to show her up at T & I." - "Save for Ino" she added as an afterthought.

Kakashi Thanked her, ordered his drink.

By this time, Nanami umino became hot topic at their table. The reactions are very surprising and unexpected. It seemed every one around him, save for kakashi knew Nanami in one way or another. By the end of day, all he gathered was, she dated Gai, spurned him in most way ~ Gai surprisingly disagreed on that, but his eyes spoke of the pain.

Her occupation is to marry rich guys and inheriting their fortune, mostly when they are dead. She works for T&I on a contract basis, she is in cahoots with Danzo, or councilors, she is a heartless wench with ulterior motives.

And by the end of this conversation, his curiosity is burning like a bonfire on a fine spring night.

First time Kakashi looked at Nanami Umino, he is tempted to forget all the hearsay he heard about her. She is beautiful. Not in the striking and dazzling sense, but in a calming and endearing way.

She is the kind of person with whom you will spill your darkest secrets. She just radiated comfort, beauty and peace. On the second look, he noted the body language which always stayed at neutral, regardless of happenings around her, the way she always smiled at any one with just the right amount of friendly-ness to disarm them.

He decided to approach her any ways.

Kakashi reached for peanut butter the same time Nanami did, brushing her hand.

He smiled sheepishly at her, letting her take the jar.

"Sorry."

Nanami smiled benevolently in return, putting the jar in her grocery bag, while picking up another and putting it in Kakashi's bag.

"No problem." she responded, as she skipped by him.

Kakashi followed her.

"I am Kakashi Hatake." he thrust his hand at her, hoping against hope that she did not know her.

"I know." Nanami responded, with out taking his hand. She stopped and stared at his hand for a second, before he retracted it in an awkward manner.

"Every one knows you, Sharingan no Kakashi, master of thousand jutsu" she added, turning away from him and continuing on her grocery shopping.

Kakashi fell in step with her.

"you do know it's more of an exaggeration,right?" Kakashi added, while picking up a jar of umeboshi and placing it in her basket. Kakashi prayed to all gods out there she is picking up his act flirting, not as a ninja interested in manipulating her. Girls from interrogation are always too hard to pickup and deceive.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sorry. Is there any thing I can help you with? " she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"May be you can have dinner with me and I can tell you then? " Kakashi looked at her, giving her what his lady friends dubbed as a smoldering look.

Nanami looked at him calculatingly. It's the look of a merchant trying to determine the price he wanted to pay for a meat.

"Sure. Pick a time. " she responded easily.

"Six'o clock, shirokawa's." he replied and shunshined away.

Just as he predicted, she is there at six.

Kakashi joined her at the table.

"Let's not drag this any further, " Nanami said coldly, while sipping from her tea cup. It's not drugged to her surprise.

Kakashi decided to get the point fast.

"I am merely hoping you will look upon my student kindly, " he responded.

Nanami smirked in response.

"Why should I ? " she questioned, while taking a sip from her tea leisurely.

"You tell me." Kakashi responded blandly, while keeping an eye on her. Thank god, she did need some thing from him. He decided his lover boy personna did not cut it as soon as he entered the teashop. She is dressed too formal, too much buisiness like.

He cursed at him self internally for not finding some thing he can use as leverage. Nanami Umino simply did not have any personal information about her available in Konoha grapevine.

"How could I presume I know what great copy ninja wants from me. I am but a lowly chunin." Nanami deflected, while her eyes glittered greedily.

Kakashi decided to go with direct approach at this point. He has too little time, he needs to get this done yesterday, so no beating around bush.

"I came to understand that you will be one of the interrogators for one Sasuke Uhiha's case." he paused waiting for any reaction. There are none.

He continued.

"In case you are unaware, I am his sensei. As such, I am here to implore you to be kind to him, he is a boy with many problems, But he did overcome them and helped us win fourth world war."

Nanami leisurely took another sip from her green tea, while her eyes glittered even more.

A silence ensued.

Kakashi was glad for all his ANBU training, if not for it, he would have surely broken under pressure of this silence.

Nanami replied just as he was about to zone out.

"Why should I? "

Kakashi jolted out of his stupor.

"Excuse me? " He looked at her in a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Why should I look upon him kindly? He is a traitor to village, he did plan at one point to destroy konoha, he did kill Danzo-sama who's declared hokage." Nanami said, while her eyes glittered in an eery manner.

Kakashi knew at that moment she is fishing for a bribe.

"Miss Nanami, I wonder if there's any thing I can say to make you change your perspective." Kakashi said through clenched teeth.

"You see Kakashi san, I am a very fair interrogator. I can promise you, I will bring forth every misdeed Sasuke-kun has ever committed and prove them. He will be punished as befitting a traitor." she said in an caressing lilt, leaning back and putting down her finished teacup.

She waited for a second.

"Surely, you want some one who tarnished konoha's reputation so to receive suitable penance." she added with a mock grin.

At this point, kakashi as absolutely sure that there's some thing she wanted from him. But she is not going to give it easily. So he began parley.

"He is but a misguided child Nanami-san. To describe him a traitor is overkill, don't you think? " he added, while cursing at him self internally for not investigating this Nanami enough.

She is tougher than most girls. Most of them ate from his palm by the time they invited them for dinner, and gave them flowers.

"You see Kakashi-san, that is where you are wrong. We assume just because some one is young, they are not knowledgeable or wise. There are kids out there who are younger than the child you are speaking of, capable of brutal acts worse than him." she replied in all seriousness.

Kakashi decided to take a different approach.

"I wonder what I can do to make Nanami-chan's perspective change?" he asked in a joking manner, while he leaned back in his chair.

Nanami's eyes glittered more. Kakashi's opinion became more firm that she indeed have some thing she needed from him. He could only hope she revealed it in this meeting, did not make him go through hoops to even find out.

"I wonder if there's any thing indeed." she answered, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Inner kakashi restrained him self from releasing his killer intent.

Here's a girl who's open to bribery, on a good day, he just killed this kind regardless of gender. She is actually goading him in to finding more of what she needs.

Thankfully, waiter interrupted at that point. He paid, got out before he can loose his composure. He is starting to understand why Anko hated this girl.

They went in different directions for all the onlookers out there.

* * *

Nanami knew something is wrong even before she entered her house. But she entered with out a care any way.

She felt the cool steel on her neck faster than she felt the chakra of assailant.

"What do you want?" Kakashi questioned harshly pressing the blade in to her neck. He can kill her and get a new interrogator, unfortunately, he knew that will reflect badly on Sasuke regardless of how accidental he can make this death look.

"My My! Are'nt we impatient?" Nanami replied in a taunting tone. Kakashi gave her credit that she did not get affected by his killing intent.

He just pressed blade harder to her neck. It cut a thin line on her neck.

"Marry me." she answered in a level tone.

Kakashi was so surprised, he almost lost grip on the kunai. It's only his years of training that saved him.

"I am serious." she added. "I am a heiress, if I do not get married in ten more days, I will loose my trust fund." She elaborated.

Kakashi did not answer, but did not loosen his grip on blade at her neck either.

"That's what councilor yabuno offered me." she tacked on.

Kakashi replied then.

"Fuck you." he growled in to her ear, before knocking her out, leaving her in hall way with her shoes, running before any one can even notice his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto not mine.

Summary: fourth shinobi war ends. Sasuke is awaiting trial. Kakashi finds out Nanami Umino is interrogator for sasuke's trial. Every one of his friends advise against dealing with her. Nanami informs Kakashi if he wants Sasuke to get off lighter, he needs to marry her.

YLCourt : Thanks.

* * *

Kakashi went straight to Minato's head to brood.

His usual space to brood is the third tree from from the hole in female bath houses, but they got destroyed during pein's invasion.

Thus, it's left eye of Yondaime's head, from which he had a clear view of only remaining waterfall of Konoha. In other words, new female bath house.

Jiraiya, god bless his soul, did not always peep in bath houses for perverted reasons. He said the most important deals get done in bath houses. Kakashi concurred.

Thus, he is sitting in hokage's left eye, and waiting for Councilor yabuno's mistress to show up.

There.. he spotted her.

She soon joined her friends, female powerplay commensed. It always started with boob size for some strange reason.

Either way, she slipped one juicy detail. That she is going to be owner of west Konoha – Which is Uchiha estate. Lucky for Sasuke, not all of Uchiha compound is razed to ground, making it one prime piece of real estate at the moment.

Kakashi contemplated.

If there's no 'clean' Shinobi to head a clan, the clan compound is returned to Konoha administration. Provided charges against Sasuke are proven, at least some will, regardless of how good his defense is, He will be ousted as clan heir. Prompting return of all Uchiha property lent in good will by konoha. It's one hell of a trap.

While this is an expected outcome, Kakashi is sure the councilor is scared of Sasuke's reputation. Sasuke is not going to take kindly to such sabotage. That explains the attempt to put him away for life, or most of his life.

Kakashi silently left his brooding spot. Time to dig dirt.

* * *

Gai, while he looked like he has most information, Kakashi wasn't sure if he wanted to prod him. It looked like he still liked this girl.

_'Who wants to marry me.'_ Kakashi thought gritting his teeth. Gai is off limits for now.

After debating between Anko and Kurenai , he decided on Kurenai.

Shikamaru hovered trying his best to look inconspicuous. Kakashi did not mind much.

"So, she is indeed a heiress.." Kakashi said continuing conversation with Kurenai.

"Look Kakashi, she is just the wrong woman to get involved with. Either work, or otherwise. Do you know each and every one of her partners died or went AWOL? She is called a friend killer behind her back." Kurenai said in a harsh whisper.

Kakashi's lone eye darkened. He remembered the days he is called same.

Kurenai blanched. Why the hell did she have to use wrong words? She blamed it on hormones and being out of duty. She tried damage control quickly.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to say it. But she is not like you Kakashi. Asuma, he said she staged deaths of her previous husbands. One of them is a accomplished shinobi. What ever it is, Please don't get involved with her." She pleaded.

Kakashi can tell she is genuine.

At the moment, all he gathered is that Nanami Umino is indeed a heiress, who has a real trust fund. She is married twice, both times husbands with significant age gap, both died before marriage can be consummated, left her with a fortune. What struck odd is the fact that her trust fund is meager compared to her other assets.

He can see from corner of his eyes Shikamaru's eyes glinting. He can hear the wheels turning in the genius's head loud and clear.

Kurenai left first to attend to her baby.

Shikamaru lazily approached Kakashi.

"Congratulations." He offered, referring to his job as acting commander.

"Thanks." Kakashi replied just as blasé.

"So, who is this lucky lady? " Shikamaru prodded.

Kakashi wondered if he should cover-up or reveal.

In the end, he settled for neither.

"That's for me to know, for you to find out." he answered, before shunshining away.

Shikamaru stared at the swirling leaves thoughtfully before sauntering away.

* * *

Kakashi continued his investigation, but this time only with out people in it. Papers and files revealed strangest of information.

Nanami's mother is a black widow. She is their most important contact till fourth shinobi war at daimyo's court. She is cousin to one Iruka Umino, but at the moment it looked like there's no good will left between them. Nanami's mother was an indirect cause of his grandfather's death. He did not expect Iruka's family to have such sordid history.

At the end of the day, he decided on leaving Umino to do her job. He has other ways to force her hand. She will not be able to tweak evidence as much in her favor as her new benefactor will require.

* * *

Nanami Umino did not like surprises.

Surprises usually meant she has been dumb or that she is about to loose major money.

So, when one surprising envelope came to her door announcing her interrogation has a partner, that partner is Yuhi Kurenai, she is livid.

"That one eyed bastard.." she muttered under her breath as she prepared her morning coffee. Like usual, inspiration struck her while she sipped her morning coffee.

She smiled jubilantly, while promising retribution to one white eyed pervert.

* * *

Tsunade knew some thing is off when she saw interrogation plan submitted by Nanami Umino.

It invited all of Konoha twelve as participants.

Is Umino trying to prove some thing? What ever it is, Tsunade decided for now she will stay out of it. Her melodrama senses tingled too much when she read the report. She has enough drama to deal with as it is.

* * *

Soon, the day arrived for Uchiha Sasuke's interrogation.

All of konoha twelve, filed dutifully in to the watching chamber.

Nanami strapped Uchiha to the chair, started his IV.

This interrogation method ~ called the coven, involved two Genjutsu masters for control and direction, while a subject is placed in realistic situation to gauge his response. Every one involved gave a written testimony at the end.

_'It's Show time'_ she cheered internally with a fist bump. Time to knock that arrogant Hatake one peg down.

She started her first genjutsu.

It played out the scene where Sakura tried to kill Sasuke. She let it happen till Sasuke aimed a chidori at her heart and moved in to kill.

The next one played out a similar scene for Naruto.

Later played a similar scene for Ino.

Kakashi gritted his teeth.

He can see that Nanami is doing this deliberately. Not many can read Sasuke's movements with accuracy. But he has known Sasuke since he is a weeny little kid. He never aimed to kill. If only genjutsu ended a heartbeat after, any one can see it.

If he was younger, he would have stomped his feet.

Since he is old and wise, he just bit back his responses, accepted written testimonies with a sombre tone.

* * *

The date of trial is tomorrow.

Kakashi sat in minato's left eye and brooded.

Lucky for him, Konoha twelve took this problem in to their own hands.

i.e. one of the councilors supposed to attend the jury mysteriously broke a leg.

Shikamaru dropped by at midnight to inform him of the good ..er.. bad news.

Kakashi is surprised to say the least. He never expected lazy Nara to take initiative.

After brooding for two nights straight, Kakashi made a decision.

* * *

a black clad figure stealthily dropped by in to Nanami Umino's apartment.

As silently as it came, it fished a letter, and vanished.

Kora Yabuno is a simple youth. His father earned, he spent.

He liked pretty girls, liked to think he is a big shot, lorded over any one and every one.

What ever his faults may be, stupidity is not one of them.

Thus, when a terrifying white haired man appeared in his bedroom at midnight amid crackling lightning and ordered him to break his engagement with prettiest girl he has ever known, he took it to heart and broke his engagement.

* * *

Kakashi sat on his couch and waited for the fireworks.

Just as predicted, they came in the form of three consecutive raps on his door.

"Enter" he said in a lazy drawl.

Nanami glided in to his room, with all the grace of a panther ready to pounce.

"It is your doing." controlled fury in her voice is unmistakable.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kakashi said in the same lazy drawl.

Her expression couldn't be described as any thing but stormy.

"Do you think it will make a difference? Do you think, by exacting petty revenge on me, your student could be saved? He is doomed either way. He was doomed the moment he had a teacher like you. No wonder he choose to kill you. You let your friend die to save you. You let your teammate die by your hand. You let a village of ingrates torment your teacher's only child. You are nothing but a failure. Yet, you choose not to take a generous offer to save your pride. Tell me, Kakashi-san, is your pride more important to you than your student's future?" her voice is controlled and furious.

Kakashi glared at her viciously. He did not notice that at some point, he stood up in rage.

"you know nothing." he said through gritted teeth. He made a futile attempt to get his feelings under control. He can't let her get better of him. She is a master manipulator.

He tried imagining gai dancing in bunny costume.

Nanami walked over to him and glared in to his eyes before he can get a hold on his emotions.

"Perhaps, you think you deserve love. Perhaps, you think after all the sins you committed, after countless innocents you slayed, you deserve happiness. Well, let me enlighten you. Some one like you, don't deserve happiness. Don't think your little accident with councilor escaped my notice. I will see to it that he suffers for your insolence. You brought this upon him, Kakashi'san."

she took a graceful step back. She walked out just as gracefully as she entered.

It took Kakashi five seconds to gather his bearings.

Another five to conclude Nanami is genius politician.

A minute to accept every thing she said is indeed truth.

He ran.

Nanami is just turning in to corner near her house when Kakashi appeared in front of her.

He extended a single rose with a ring in it.

"Marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kakashi sneaks kurenai as the second interrogator for Sasuke's interrogation. Pissed, Nanami sabotages Sasuke's interrogation. Deciding that he doesn't have any other solution, Kakashi proposes to her.

* * *

Kakashi sat at his usual brooding spot ~ and did not brood.

Instead, he waited.

For what?

His sneaky little minions of-course.

* * *

"Marry me." Kakashi extended a single red rose with a ring on it.

Nanami scoffed at him.

"Too late."

She walked away.

Kakashi stood rooted to the spot.

After what felt like forever or two hundred strategies later, he concluded there is nothing he could do to turnaround the result.

So he left.

* * *

Nanami did not look back.

It took almost all of her will power, but she did not look back.

She fervently hoped copy ninja will come back and propose again. Hell, she expected he will do it before she took four steps.

He would have. If he had at least one experience with a female who liked him less than he liked her(yes, that included seduction missions). Unfortunately for Nanami, he never met rejection, as such, did not know how to press on in face of rejection.

So, Nanami sat on her brooding spot in front of her television, and brooded.

She decided she It's time to pull out her ace. Or hearts three.

There's no problem in the world a good night's rest couldn't solve.

Having come to a conclusion, she started on her beauty sleep. After all, she will have a wedding soon.

* * *

Yamato is the first one to approach him.

He sat down besides copy ninja with out a word.

They both stared at stars.

"She is wrong." Yamato said suddenly.

When Kakashi continued staring at the stars, Yamato ploughed on.

"You never killed any of your friends. You saved me. You are trying your best to save Sasuke. You are not a failure." he insisted on last sentence.

Kakashi tilted his head towards Yamato.

"Hai. Hai! TenzoKun. What ever you say." he said in a light tone with a laugh.

Yamato's eyes begged him to believe in what he is saying.

Kakashi averted his eyes. At the end of the day, every thing Nanami said is true.

He more surprised a small part of him fervently agreed with Tenzo's pep-talk.

Yamato did not say any thing else. He just sat there with an aura of defeated man. When no inspiration struck his mind for half an hour, he left dejectedly, leaving Kakashi to his own thoughts.

* * *

Shikamaru ambled in to the same spot with surprisingly same defeated aura at midnight.

Kakashi again waited for him to speak.

Thankfully, Shikamaru began immediately.

"You do know you are the her target, right? " Shikamaru asked suddenly.

Kakashi glanced sideways at Shikamaru. He wondered how Nara genius figured that out. He nodded his head in ascent. Taking that as his cue, Shikamaru elaborated.

"NanamiSan is more substantial heiress than we thought. Her mother, Mitsuki Umino is Konoha's best scarlet agent. She is official mistress to king of land of tea, unofficially, lover to Fire daimyo's eldest son. NanamiSan is considered a honorary princess Kakashi. If she doesn't marry this year, she will need to relinquish her title, or prove her birthright"

Shikamaru paused there with a thoughtful expression. a honorary princess is like an adopted daughter. if the princess did not marry, she needs to prove her relation to her father by a paternity test.

Kakashi wondered how he got this information. From Shikamaru's posture, he can tell there is more where this came from.

Shikamaru resumed after a short pause.

"She needs to marry some one from royal descent. Aside from Kora yabuno, she had a proposal from second prince of land of hotwater, another from land of wood."

Shikamaru paused and scrutinized Kakashi.

"You don't happen to be a prince, do you? " he asked with a frown.

Kakashi did not answer. Wheels in his brain are turning too fast. _How did she get that information? It's supposed to have died with Jiraya I_nner Kakashi exclaimed.

Shikamaru read what little is visible of Kakashi's face.

"you are a prince? How did that happen? " Shikamaru gasped.

"It's very old and very long story." Kakashi left it at that.

Shikamaru stayed silent in his thinking pose.

After a minute, he let go of his fingers and nodded to him self.

"You do realize what this means, don't you Kakashi?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. He still summarized it any way, just to assure very _'invisible'_ orange blob in third Hokage's pipe.

"I am her mark. She has prepared very long for such an opportunity. How ever, now that we know her motive, we call the shots."

Shikamaru and Kakashi discussed their approach after that.

They can't apprehend Nanami same way they would have a freelance Chunin with more knowledge than they should have. It will create diplomatic incident.

So, for now, they decided to play it safe, get rid of Nanami by quoting ulterior motive.

Shikamaru and Kakashi left together.

After fifteen minutes, the orange blob with blond hair skipped away.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't remove her from the jury? " Naruto burst out.

"Council is firm in their decision. Your concern is heeded and found inconsequential." Tsunade answered in a patient tone.

Kakashi could see that she agreed in part with council's assessment.

He sighed internally.

He can't give up his little deal with Nanami. If he does, the next person selected as Sasuke's interrogator will be too biased against Sasuke. It will play too well in to councilor Yabuno's plans.

He and Shikamaru exchanged a glance.

Time for plan-B.

Blackmail Nanami Umino.

* * *

Nanami stood before her front door and debated whether she should enter or not.

After five minutes of furious debate, she decided on cautious.

So, she shunshined right in to her brooding spot, turned on lights, and rolled behind to counter, held a kunai at the ready.

Kakashi and Shikamaru looked at her amusedly from her couch.

Nanami blinked. They are not going for attack and demand?

she had just acted as she is comedic relief. She commanded her cheeks to not blush in embarrassment.

Fortunately for her, she has ten years of princess lessons, plus her superior genes inclined more towards emotionless. So, her cheeks listened to her command.

She walked over gracefully to couch, sat down on opposite end of tea table.

A silent battle of wills ensued.

Shikamaru sighed internally. Why the hell do they have to blackmail the daughter of a master manipulator who seemingly inherited her mother's penchant for negotiation?

_'troublesome' _that went with out saying.

"I see you have retracted statements from your previous interrogation, NanamiSan." he said conversationally. No need to go fast.

Nanami gave a non-commital nod.

No need to beat around the bush.

"I wonder if your brother knows who your father is." he said in same conversational tone.

If it is any one but Shikamaru and Kakashi, they would have the missed imperceptible twitch of her little finger.

They both thanked what ever gods out there that their bluff is working.

Nanami tried diplomacy. She can't afford to loose.

"Am I that reprehensible, KakashiKun?" she asked in a mild manner.

Her eyes settled expectantly on Kakashi, who stayed silent.

"It is embarrassing to brag about my self, I am a beautiful woman, with enough to support you for a lifetime, domestically inclined and dutiful. Have I antagonized you so much you would rather force my hand than work with me?" she said this in such a gentle submissive manner, if Kakashi hadn't had previous run-ins with her, he would have believed she wouldn't hurt a fly.

_'damn, she is good'_ Shikamaru lamented internally.

_'Thank god, it's us. If it's any one other than us, they would have answered, her distraction would have been successful' _Kakashi thought internally.

After ten minutes of silence, Shikamaru interrupted again.

"We await your answer, NanamiSan." he said in a monotone.

Nanami deflated internally. She would have to go to plan-B now.

"It is your word over mine. My brother, the king will never believe outsiders." Nanami said lightly.

"Konoha intends to extend it's apology for sending in a double agent to land of Tea. Surely, you do not want your mother's life to come under scrutiny." Kakashi said in a monotone.

Nanami is relieved. So They did not know who her father is. They are certain she is a bastard child. She can work with that.

Shikamaru knew this is a last battle the moment the glint entered Nanami's eyes. So her father is the the key.

"Be careful what you say about Lady Mitsuki, KakashiKun. After all, a dog that can't back it's bark with a bite, will only get bitten more."

By this point, it is clear that they lost this battle.

* * *

Kakashi and Shikamaru rushed to records room as soon as their discussion with Nanami is over.

They frantically looked for information on Mitsuki Umino.

All they could see is torn pages of ninja register. It's the same with main records room. Mitsuki Umino is cleanly wiped of Konoha's ninja records.

Kakashi sighed.

Shikamaru tried pep-talk.

"Hey, at least she is hot."

Kakashi nodded in response.

"Yeah. Only as hot as muramasa sword."

Shikamaru wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Shikamaru holed up him self in old records room. Sai and Yamato are helping him.

"Not handsome enough" Shikamaru said tossing away one more ninja's photograph.

In an futile attempt to find out who Nanami's father is, he is trying to match up possible ninja's with her mother.

All he has gotten going till now are two possible matches based on eyes. Mitsuki Umino has sparkling brown eyes. Nanami Umino had bottomless onyx eyes.

"Shikamaru, you are not gay, right? " Yamato asked in a patient manner.

Shikamaru growled at Yamato in response.

"This is the last batch, Shikamaru." Sai informed him dutifully. Yamato hard balled him in to helping when shikamaru vaguely mentioned kakashi.

Shikamaru sighed. They are not having any success. A Civilian some how did not seem fitting as Nanami's father. He felt her chakra momentarily. Chances of her father being civilian are slim.

In his frustration, he did not pay attention as a result, knocked out aisle three. As he picked up the bingo book that fell open in front of him, his eyes fell on a very familiar looking set of eyes.

They belonged to Konoha's most notorious missing ninja.

Shikamaru had an epiphany.

"Troublesome" he muttered and decided to leave it at that.

After all, it's not polite meddling in other family's business.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto not mine.

Author Note: Yo! Howdy? Well, I did last chapter while suffering from insomnia and megalomaniac delusions.

I have a feeling as a result, I drove away some people away.

Since I live by the principle 'no take back', I am going to live with mistakes I made with this story and just continue it. Hopefully, it works out in the end.

Summary: Kakashi proposes to Nanami,she refuses in a fit. Yamato consoles Kakashi. Shikamaru and Kakashi surmise Nanami is a bastard child, as such, she is trying to avoid a dna test. They try to blackmail her with it, but they fail. Shikamaru finds out Nanami's parentage, but decides to do nothing about it.

I am going to make a reference in story to an Akane Mikuzen. It belongs to a story called "Broken Dolls" by guiltyink~ some thing. My most favourite story ever.

I will find it and fix the reference later.

* * *

Kakashi dragged his feet through the streets. He had an orange book open in front of him but he isn't paying any attention to it.

He is thinking furiously.

When it came to Nanami, his spidey senses tingled non-stop.

For the life of him, Kakashi can't figure out why. Plus, they lacked time. If they have to finish a thorough investigation on her, they need at least ten days. By then, Sasuke's trial will be over.

So, he can't do it ninja style.

Thus, for the first time in his life, Kakashi took a leaf out of his blonde student's book.

He decided to kill with kindness.

* * *

Nanami was staring to prepare night time tea when Kakashi knocked on her door.

She opened with in two knocks.

"Well, Isn't that a surprise? I thought you did not know what doors are for, KakashiSan." She said in mock sarcasm.

Kakashi did not answer, stood at the entrance awkwardly.

Looking at him Nanami decided he has come to make a final stand.

"Please, Come in. Would like to join for tea? Or, you prefer Sake more? " She said guiding him to guest seat.

"Sake, if you are fine with it." Kakashi answered in a sombre manner.

They both sipped their Sake with out much words.

Nanami decided on letting Kakashi take lead this time around. Just as she thought she should stop drinking any more, Kakashi started conversation.

"Why me?" he said suddenly.

Nanami just fixed her stare on him.

"Truth, if it is possible." he added in a genuine manner.

Nanami fiddled with her cup. She looked in to Kakashi's eyes trying to figure out what his game is. All she could see is sincerity.

She wondered if she could finally let down the burden of her secrets. Her heart screamed for her to put her fears to rest, trust in this man. She glanced down, because she couldn't keep her apathy.

In the end, her training won out. Never show all your cards.

"I was fifteen when I first saw you." she looked up at him to gauge his reaction. He is listening attentively.

"With out your mask." she heard the gasp more than seeing it.

"It is love at first sight. I decided then that one day, I will be your wife." she looked up again. There's a frown on his face.

Kakashi wondered why he never saw her. A girl as pretty as her doesn't go unnoticed.

"Why were you there?" he asked.

Nanami chuckled in response. Seems she has to reveal at least some of her cards.

"I followed you. My father … I overheard him saying if he ever had a daughter, he will make you marry her. I remembered your name. When a opportunity presented it self, I took it to find who you are."

she stopped there. No need to give more information than necessary.

"Your father's a Konoha ninja then? " Kakashi probed.

Nanami threw a perfunctory glance his way, returned to gazing in to her sake cup.

"you could say that." she said after awhile.

Kakashi came up with blank. Unfortunately for him, He did not like people during that phase, he never paid much attention to older people.

"Why didn't you make a move on me?" he is curious. It's a long time to hold a crush. And she had two husbands in between.

"Many things. I was away." She looked like she is going to add some thing, but decided against saying it.

"you weren't away for much." Kakashi added.

Nanami did not respond. She kept glaring in to her sake cup.

Kakashi waited.

"Nanami-san." he repeated firmly this time.

Nanami looked up. Her eyes are guarded this time around.

Kakashi wondered what happened.

"Akane Mikuzen" She replied.

The room's temperature went down ten degrees.

If there was any one else around, they would have frozen in the killing intent being released right now.

"How do you know her?" he asked in an icy tone. His eyes are hard.

"Grapevine, mostly. One night at a club, I saw you. You guys were in your own pink bubble." Nanami answered in neutral tone.

Kakashi did not relax.

Nanami continued after stealing another glance.

She kept her gaze towards sake cup as much as possible.

She continued lest Kakashi slit her throat.

"I was heart broken. But I moved on, or tried to."

"Is that why you dated Gai?" Kakashi asked in a clipped tone.

"Who told you that? " Nanami asked sharply in return.

"A little bird." Kakashi brushed away her concern.

"To an extent. I liked him. He isn't half bad when he isn't going on about youth. He started getting serious. I wasn't ready, not with him. I stopped where I could, left Konoha. By the time I returned, War was upon us." she finished.

Kakashi stayed silent, observing her body language.

She wished to tell him some thing more, but she is holding back.

It wasn't in her body language. She is too much of a professional for it to show, but there is just that nervous fluctuation about her. Like she is holding in by the skin of her teeth.

"Was that last you saw of Akane?" he asked suddenly.

If Kakashi did not have sharingan on, he would have missed it.

Nanami looked up. When she saw Sharingan, she looked down. A kunai found it's way in to her hand.

"You should leave now. You are not hearing rest unless you are family." She said in cold, commanding tone.

Kakashi moved like lightning.

She was almost able to slip away.

Kakashi's blade pressed in to her throat. This near, She can feel his control on emotions is thread bare.

"You better talk fast, pretty girl." his voice is low, almost a growl.

Akane held her ground.

"Hatake Kakashi. Put that thing away if you want to hear any thing at all. You do not intimidate me." she said in soft,but commanding tone.

It is the kind of voice that comes with being in control over people all their life.

Kakashi pressed in to her neck. When she did not even tremble as he drew first blood, he pushed her roughly, moved back.

He Still held Kunai ready. his chakra crackled dangerously.

Nanami sat down at the table, healed her throat, took a sip of her sake.

Time passed. Kakashi understood the silence for the silent rebellion it is, took seat in front of her, albeit reluctantly. He still looked as menacing as ever.

Once Nanami determined he is calm again, she began.

"She lost her life in child birth. The child is born before it's time."

Kakashi froze in his spot.

"She made me promise that I will take care of you."

Nanami did not say any thing for a long time. She just informed a man he lost love of his life, and child at the same time. He needed some time to digest that information.

"Do you want to know where the grave is?" She asked finally.

Kakashi just sat there in the same stance without speaking.

"It's in Mizutami, under a peach and willow tree."

She put down her sake cup, retired for the night, leaving Kakashi at her tea table.

Eventually, Kakashi left.

* * *

Kakashi's body moved on autopilot.

He left to Mizutami with a note informing Hokage where he is going.

He found the place easily. It is the only place where there are two trees growing together, Willow looking like it's holding peach in it's embrace.

Kakashi looked at the stone.

Akane Hatake & Soyu Hatake.

Loved.

Lived.

To the best.

A simple white stone with a smaller white stone on top of it.

Kakashi put flowers at the foot of grave, sat down.

He did not move till sun set. When the sun did set, he came to a decision.

He will cherish their memory. He will remember all the good times and bad times.

"Sayonara."

He left as silently as he came in.

* * *

the next day, he invited Nanami over to registry.

they signed papers. With two name less genin as witnesses.

Just like that, Nanami Umino is Nanami Hatake.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter. Will try to make next one long. Hey there... it's over.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi ya guys, Sorry for the late update..

My goal was to do one day updates till I reach 10k word count..

But got too much stuff to do this week.

Any ways, here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

One would think that being married brought great difference to their life. But for the Copy Ninja and his wife, life just went on as usual.

Nanami did not invite Kakashi over, Kakashi did not feel like taking that liberty.

Next time they met, is at Sasuke's interrogation.

Uchiha Sasuke is surprisingly calm. In his stead, team seven fluttered around in nervous anticipation. That included Sai and Yamato.

Kakashi how ever, is calm. An almost forgotten part of Sasuke's mind automatically translated it in to 'every thing is fine, I took care of it'.

Nanami and Kurenai gave usual instructions, that they are going to put every one through various genjutsu scenarios, There are five neutral visitors ( as requested by Kurenai), if they were to pull out, they will not be able to enter again.

After that, every one placed their hands on given red hand print seal, Genjutsu interrogation began.

As Sasuke's interrogation went on, Every one realized some thing. How much ever antagonistic their truant teammate may be, he never killed his class mates. He knocked out, put them in near death state, left their fate to elements, but he never dealt finishing blow.

It's eye opening to konoha eleven. When it involved Sakura or Naruto, he tried in a very subtle manner to protect them in one case.

The interrogation took twelve hours.

Nanami entered the room at the end of the day to release every one from their seal.

"Participants of genin Uchiha Sasuke's incarceration trial." she paused so that she can get every one's attention.

"The interrogation is here by declared complete. You may leave once you hand in your reports. As Witnesses of this trail, you have right to view continuing interrogation process. It will be intent proof questioning for tomorrow, memory reading the day after. If you wish to be participants, you can sign in your names in the following sheets. No written schedule will be posted. Every thing that passed after entering this room is to be treated as an S-rank intel until a judgement has passed. that will apply to consequent interrogations as well. Sign-in sheet is here. You are excused." She read off from a paper, and placed the sheet in her hands down.

Every one of konoha twelve choose to participate in the coming days.

* * *

Once it's over, Kurenai and Nanami signed off.

Team ten and eight took it upon them selves to accompany kurenai to her home.

Nanami came out two hours after that.

She is exhausted. She trudged slowly to her home. Maintaining a twelve hour genjutsu does that to you.

Kakashi silently caught up with her.

"You did a good job." He spoke.

Nanami pulled out her kunai, almost stabbed him in the arm in response.

"Don't you know one does not startle Ninja?" she asked in annoyance as she noticed it's just Kakashi.

"a ninja does not get surprised." he answered in response.

It's a testament to her exhaustion that she did not have a comeback.

He walked in front of her and kneel-ed down.

Nanami stopped for a moment not understanding what he is doing.

Then understanding dawned on her. He is offering her a piggy back ride. It's almost sweet, if she did not know it's more because she just helped his student's sentence go down by ten years.

"you don't have to do this." she told Kakashi in an tired manner.

She did not want to deal with a situation where Kakashi is in her house.

Kakashi did not budge.

Nanami gave in after few minutes of debate. She still have to do her part tomorrow, it's unprofessional to be tired. So, in the end, she put her arms around him, let him hold her legs and tried her best to ignore rippling muscles that she can feel with every movement.

"How do you know Ibara-san? " Kakashi questioned conversationally.

Nanami wondered if it's a subtle attempt at finding out more information about her. She hoped not.

"I met her at one of my mom's friend's party." she answered truthfully.

They reached her house soon enough.

Kakashi put her down.

Nanami Thanked Kakashi for bringing her home.

Kakashi did not move.

Nanami did not make a move to open her door.

A frog croaked in the background.

"Good night to you, Kakashi-san." she said, hoping Kakashi will take the hint and leave.

Kakashi wondered why she doesn't want him in her house. He knew she has her night time tea regardless of how strenuous her day is. He wasn't stalking her, per say, he just got curious.

He thought Nanami will be more forceful in her pursuing him if she liked him since she is fifteen as she said.

Instead, all she did is go in to a bunch of offices, and process a bunch of papers. Kakashi is quite curious as to what she is doing in adoption office.

He considered pushing her in to inviting him inside for a second there, but decided to cut her some slack for to day. After all, she looked like she is about to fall over.

"Good night Nanami-san." he said with his usual eye smile, jumped off the ledge.

Nanami waited for a second to make sure he is indeed gone, entered her house. She could not bear the awkwardness any more.

* * *

The next day saw konoha eleven assembled for third time this month.

They are all planning their missions around Sasuke's trial where they can. Naruto and Sakura were overwhelmed with the support they are receiving from their friends, but then, it could their guilt for not believing in Sasuke. After all, he did come over to their side. And saved quite a few lives as a result.

Nanami started her explanation as usual.

"Witnesses. I assume all of you have signed in. if you did not so, now would be the time to do it. The interrogation to day will determine emotional attachment of subject to the village, and it's populace. At any time, you are welcome to pose your own questions. Write them, and put it in red tray. It will be at discretion to ask the question. If you abuse this freedom, I can throw you out any time." she stopped there, and smiled patronizingly at them.

"You are welcome to write reports on this day, how ever it's not mandatory." she ignored the relieved sighs of shikamaru and kiba.

"I will be starting at 0800, please be seated and put your hands on the red handprint, push minute amount of chakra to start. No witness will be allowed to enter or leave the room once interrogation starts. You are to treat every thing you hear or do as s-class intel till trial is over. Any leak will be treated as a treason, dealt with as such. Good day." she gave a nod to the room, and entered interrogation room.

This is supposed to be Nanami's specialty. It also is the reason civilian council chose her.

Nanami signaled a start, indicating to a medic-nin, and witness station at the same time.

"What is your name?" asked Nanami.

"Uchiha Sasuke." answering voice Is very mellow, almost childish.

Every one in witness station raised their eyebrows.

"Sasuke Chan, What are your parents names?" Nanami asked in monotone.

"My dad is Fugaku Uchiha. My mom is Mikoto Uchiha. My father is chief of police." Last part definitely sounded like a childish boast.

"Do you have any siblings? "

"Hai. Itachi. He is the best. " this voice is dicidedly childish.

Every one in witness station are in various states of shock.

Nanami signaled medic-nin to stop.

"Sasuke chan, I will ask few questions now. Will You promise to answer truthfully?"

"Hai, nee-chan."

Shikamaru snapped his jaw closed, backhanded Choji in back of his head to bring him back. He decided to leave rest of them as it is. It will be too troublesome.

"Okay Sasuke chan. Do you know who's this?"

"My friend Naruto. He eats too much ramen. He always looses in our matches. He is not bad though. He stole my fire scroll for his girl friend. If he doesn't put it back by to night, I will turn all his jumpsuits pink and steal his cup-ramen." Sasuke pouted at the end.

Nanami changed picture, repeated her question.

"My Sakura." Sasuke exclaimed in childish exuberance.

Every one's jaws dropped. Even Nanami is surprised.

Kakashi is the first to recover in witness station, followed by Shikamaru. Sakura's cheeks flamed red, while Ino's countenance slowly changed to that of disappointment. Sasuke never shew any signs that he regarded Sakura as a romantic interest.

"Is that so? Why is she your Sakura, Sasuke-chan?" Nanami asked in her friendly monotone.

"She loves me." Sasuke replied happily.

Then, to everyone's shock, he expanded on it.

"Naruto likes her too. But she likes me more than Naruto. She likes me the most." His tone is self satisfactory.

" Oho ! Some body has a girl friend. Tell me, Sasuke-chan, Do you love Sakura too?"

Sasuke looked contemplative. He looked innocent at the same time. It's a bizarre thing to watch.

Witness station collectively held their breath.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied indecisively.

"Then how is she your Sakura?"

"I am going to marry her when I turn eighteen." He looked absolutely sure of the fact.

"You have many other girls to choose from, Sasuke-chan. I bet they are prettier too. Don't you want to marry a prettier girl?" Nanami's voice has slightest hint of tease in it. Not many caught it.

"No. I want Sakura. She is mine." Sasuke repeated stubbornly.

"OOOOOhhh...You better get ready, " much of Konoha eleven teased Sakura. Rock lee looked crestfallen. Naruto looked like he expected this. Sakura blushed till her ear tips. Ino bounced back from her earlier disappointment, Joined in teasing Sakura.

"Are you sure? Sakura-chan is a pretty girl. She is admired by many. Any of them can snatch her away." Nanami said questioningly.

"Of-course not, silly! She may not be dobe, But she can build a bridge to heaven if she decides. She will do it even if it takes hundred years. If She says she loves me, She loves me." his conviction seemed unshakable.

Inner sakura swooned at the praise. Sakura looked pleased.

"She tried to kill you, you know" Nanami gestured with her hands.

"She did not." Sasuke looked non-plussed.

"You tried to kill her." Nanami raised her eyebrows to add to the effect.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Kakashi would have stopped me." Sasuke answered in same nonplussed tone.

"What were you going to do if Kakashi Wasn't there?"

"Knock her out." Sasuke answered promptly.

Sakura bristled in witness station. 'What's with Uchiha and knocking us out?' Inner sakura pouted.

"Hai,Hai. What ever you say." Nanami said, before continuing on with her questions.

By the time entire interview is finished, Konoha eleven felt far more near to Uchiha than they ever did in their entire lives. They also discovered Sasuke knew more about themselves than they imagined he would.

* * *

Kakashi was glad to have taken the deal with Nanami. Looking at the way she lead interrogation, He was absolutely sure she could have made it look just thrice as bad and still would have gotten away with it. Add to that, she some how managed to get them the best defense lawyer in the fire country.

Kakashi intercepted Nanami the same way he did the day before.

She did not look tired enough to need piggy back though.

So, Kakashi walked with her. He hoped she would invite him in this time.

"The day after Sasuke's trial, Would you like to meet me in broken kunai? I would like to introduce you to my friends." Kakashi asked.

Nanami was startled by the sudden-ness of the question, though she recovered fast.

"Hai." she accepted.

"How serious was Gai?" Kakashi asked dreading the answer already.

"I believe I am love of his life. One could never be sure in matters of heart." reminisced Nanami.

"Will he punch me if he knows about us? " Kakashi asked in mock seriousness.

Nanami smiled at him.

"Don't worry. If he punches you, I can kiss it and make you feel all better." she said before she thought through what she's saying.

Kakashi stopped. Nanami stopped a step in front. Then she started walking as if nothing happened.

"Will you?" Kakashi asked in a curious tone.

"That's for me to know, for you to find out, Kakashi-kun." she said lightly.

"Are you flirting with me, Nanami-chan?" Kakashi drawled out, while sneaking a peek at her face.

It's a testament to her control on her countenance that there's no blush on her face.

Nanami chose not to respond.

Soon enough, they reached her home. Time for good byes.

"Good work." he said as she stood entrance to her apartment again, looking non-committal about inviting him in.

He leaned forward, after a heartbeat, Nanami closed her eyes.

Some thing crashed in background. They were startled. Just like that, the moment is broken.

Nanami stepped back,pulled out a thick manilla envelope.

"For you, Kakashi-kun. Good night." she said, pushing the envelope in to Kakashi's chest.

That was a clear dismissal.

Kakashi took the envelope. Glared in the direction of crash, leaped away. He hoped next time, he will be more lucky.

* * *

Author note: That's not even a cliff hanger. Sorry for the bad quality of writing & late update. I will be too busy this week and coming week. Gotta move. Things to pack and organize. It's a mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ya all..

I am back.

Disclaimer : Naruto/characters not mine.

Summary: Kakashi marries Nanami on paper. Nanami conducts Sasuke's interview as favorable to him as possible. Kakashi tails Nanami after their paper marriage.

* * *

Shikamaru lounged on his spot by the river. To day is the perfect day to cloud watch. He still could not believe the sentence Sasuke got. May be Uchiha bastard is inherently lucky, he thought dismissing that topic. He heard enough on that from Ino already. With that, he sank in to delightful day dreaming about a suna-girl.

Kakashi wandered in to Shikamaru's lounging spot with nary a sound. He needed help, Shikamaru's the only one involved at the moment.

Shikamaru conciously ignored Kakashi as he laid next to him.

So, Kakashi decided to break other ninja's happy bubble as they did to him.

"I need surveillance, Shikamaru." he told skipping small talk about entirely.

Shikamaru let silence stretch.

Just as Kakashi was about to attempt a second poke at happy bubble, shika replied.

"the whole bells and jingles?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes." Kakashi confirmed.

"Get team ten in on that B-rank Nanami-san requested. We will take Ino's genin team. I will convince Chouji."

Chouji started dating recently. He will be extremely reluctant to leave for long periods of time. Shikamarou groaned internally as he thought about the amount of effort that will take.

But Nanami Umino is troubling. She has too many connections, she is far too competent at investigation to be a chunin, but chunin she remained for last ten years.

* * *

Kakashi read through the packet of papers Nanami gave him. They detailed a protocol for marriages between noble clans. He knew he had to sign this, and uphold it as much as possible, even with his ninja cheating. He glared at them again.

Accourding to them, they can not have physical relationship, while nothing is said about kissing, he is sure it's frowned upon. Till wedding, he can't have other women, and he can't touch Nanami.

He needed to seduce her, and most, if not all of Kakashi Hatake's seduction skills required at least some form of physical contact. He had no idea how to seduce a girl while having tea. Because that's mandatory. He is supposed to have tea with her once a day. Nanami held this up by mostly drinking tea in same spot as him while they are at work.

* * *

Nanami walked at a leisurely pace towards Hokage's office.

She paused in front of the doors to savor her preordained victory.

She threw the doors open with much aplomb.

Hokage and Council seem to be in a heated discussion.

"Nanami-san, this is a confidential discussion. Only relevant parties are allowed. Please leave." Shizune informed her as she recovered from her apparent shock.

Hokage looked like she welcomed this break.

"Ah. Is this meeting not about what to do with Uchiha estate?" she asked lightly.

"I can't answer that." Shizune answered her in a monotone, but her eyes showed interest.

"You see Shizune-san, I am adopted daughter of Fugaku Uchiha. If this meeting is indeed about Uchia estate, I have every right to be here."

It's only from the years of practice in dealing with surprises that shock did not show on Shizune's face.

Councilor Kora Yabuno's face turned a sickly pale.

Tsunade interrupted he can blow.

"Do you have proof?" She asked in a delighted tone.

Councilor Yabuno is a greedy bastard, and she rightfully took delight in his suffering.

Nanami produced the document with a dramatic gesture.

"It's genuine." Tsunade confirmed.

For all his faults, Councillor Yabuno is not a stupid man. He knew ninja. He knew they stabbed your back literally and figuratively as soon as you turned around. So, he came prepared.

"The clan-law." he exclaimed.

Tsunade groused internally. The Uchiha were extremely prejudiced against both adoptions and bastard children. She hoped they at-least had a loophole she can exploit.

"The clan-law states all adopted children must be married to a sharingan wielder (or) posses a sharingan to be considered a full-blooded Uchiha." Shizune read after she got to the page about adopted children.

"Ha! Do you have a Sharingan, ?" Councilor Yabuno asked as smugly as possible.

She can't possibly! Shizune thought as she rolled around the law in her head.

"Are you married to a sharingan wielder, Nanami-san?" Tsunade asked mildly.

Nanami smiled beatifically at the councilor Yabuno before producing another document with same dramatic flair. This is her moment, and no amount of political backlash will stop her from enjoying it.

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly as she read it.

She nodded to her self nonchalantly as she finished reading.

"What is it? Let me look at it." Councilor Yabuno barked at her.

Tsunade bristled at the tone. Time to knock the greedy bastard a peg down.

"I am afraid you are not allowed with out Nanami-san's permission, Councilor." she informed him.

"I deny permission." Nanami piped up.

Tsunade nodded at her in affirmation.

"Accourding to the proof provided by Citizen Nanami Umino, she is heir apparent in conformance to fire-country law, Konoha-Clans law. She is the sole owner of Uchiha estate, effective immediately. Councilor, I believe those keys belong to her." Tsunade gestured to the keys in Yabuno's hands.

"YOU BITCH! You planned this. You will pay for this." he screeched at her as he threw keys at her.

They hit her in the face, scratching her cheek mildly.

Nanami slowly wiped at her cheek and looked at her hand. There's a mild stain indicating that blood is drawn. It will be no bigger than a full stop, but blood nonetheless.

She smirked at him full of malice.

"Guards!" she barked.

Two bulky men, whom Tsunade left alone after noticing their royal insignia of land of tea, moved forward and held his hands up.

"You see Kichi Yabuno, I am princess of land of tea. As such, not keeping your decorum, and intentionally injuring me, I am allowed to punish you as I see fit. Am I correct, Tsunade sama?" she asked Tsunade.

That's a bit extreme, but correct nonetheless. Tsunade nodded. She can do any thing with out cutting of his limbs, and not taking more of his time than a day. Later came from Konoha laws that protect councilors. Tsunade added a mental reminder to repeal them as soon as possible.

"I order you to brand his ass with fleur-de-lis in Konoha square, burn his pants, and leave him tied there till morrow nine AM."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at the harshness of punishment. This is definitely toeing the line. Did councilor Yabuno do something to offend her?

"You need to pay for his pants if you burn them." she informed Nanami , with a cough that sounded surprisingly like a laugh.

The hearts appeared in Shizune's eyes. In all her years in Hokage office, this is the most she has seen a councilor put down. It make her warm from head to bottom.

The guards dragged councilor away.

Tsunade turned to Nanami.

"This calls for a celebration. Are you available this evening Uchiha dono?" she asked, keeping decorum just for the sake of keeping it. She had to restrain her self physically from asking when and how she got together with Kakashi.

Nanami nodded her head in affirmation.

"We will meet at the Broken Kunai at five. Be ready for a long haul, dress formally." Tsunade didn't have to tell her she will have to be at her best tonight.

"If I may, Can I suggest that we hold it at the Uchiha residence?" she asked.

"If you are okay wit it, Uchiha-dono." Tsunade replied.

Nanami nodded to say she is.

So, with an appointment at five in the evening which may or may not include entire Jounin and ANBU population, she left Hokage office.

Tsunade waited till she is sure Nanami left.

Then she turned to Shizune.

"Bring all information we have on her. If we have enough shinobi, order a profiling. With all the shenanigans."

With that, she returned to her work with more vigor than she had in days. After all, a toady bastard got what's his due, she is getting free sake. It will be complete set when she gambles on how Nanami and Kakashi got together.

* * *

Hmm.. that's a shorter chapter than I wished to write.

Next will be a little fluff, I think.

Three cookies to who ever guessed Nanami's intention correctly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi ya all..

I am back ~ well, last chapter's supposed to be long, but I was in no mood to write fluff, so I cut it short.

Summary: Nanami legally acquires Uchiha estates by adopting her self as Uchiha, and marrying Kakashi. She punishes a councilor of konoha by using diplomatic rights. Kakashi and shikamaru discuss keeping eyes on her, while Tsunade becomes suspicious of her.

* * *

For the first time after they got in to this mess, Nanami started searching for Kakashi. She did not want to him to hear the news about Uchiha estates from another person. Also, she had a tardy copy ninja and emo Uchiha to convince, so that she can keep up appearances on the coup she pulled.

So, when she turned a corner, ran straight in to spooky smoke, she almost screamed.

The spooky smoke moved off her, turned in to a rather impressive figure clad in all black.

The ninja nodded at her. She guessed they already started the punishment for councilor already.

"Repayment, Three favors, with life or death, a promise of night dwellers." the figure said in low tone. He cut a small cross on his hand, held up the knife to Nanami.

She sighed internally as she took it. This is supposed to be a major piece of help for her diabolical plans later on. What ever they may be.

She took, made a similar cross on her hand, held her hand up to him. He placed his hand, so crosses will overlap.

"Offerred by blood." he said, pushing chakra to the cut.

"Accepted by blood." she said, pushing chakra to the cut.

They both pulled their hands away with a wince, as the place where they placed the cross burned.

On the hands of Nanami, it made a crescent moon, on the hands of the ninja, it made a star.

He nodded to her, left as mysteriously as he arrived.

They both did not notice the blue eyes watching this entire phenomena.

* * *

There..

Nanami ran towards where she saw a spark of silver. Hopefully, she can catch him.

She turned around the corner, only to see an empty street.

She sighed. So much for finding Kakashi.

"My My, Nanami chan, if I didn't know better, I would say you are desperately searching for a man you love." a light airy tone cut from behind her.

Nanami was so startled, she jumped, hurled a kunai where is before her mind even registered this is kakashi.

She glared at him in response.

Kakashi smiled in response.

They both are seated in a teashop. With colleagues.

Kakashi sighed internally. So much for drinking tea seductively.

Nanami sat stiff as a board.

"I wish for you to hear this before you hear it from others. I am now Uchiha heiress".

She waited tensely for Kakashi's response.

"I thought you need to be legally Uchiha to pull that off." he said lightly.

Nanami breathed out in relief.

"Uchiha Fugaku Sama had a plan to adopt me wen I was sixteen. It fell through because of the massacre." she avoided looking at Kakashi.

It is like a light bulb went off in Kakashi's head. The clues are so glaringly obvious now that he looked at it. Nanami looked like a kinder female version of Itachi. If only you looked at her face instead of ass, his Obito avatar reminded him.

Kakashi felt like a fool. Nanami would have saved Sasuke even with out his interference. How ever, she wouldn't have been able to save Sasuke's home. How much of what she said is lies, and how much is truth? He wondered. He doubted this is the last of Nanami's plans.

"you said your father wanted to marry you to me." he prompted.

Nanami remained silent.

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Nanami san, Are you Sasuke's sister?" he asked. He hoped she would give a genuine answer.

Their eyes met for a second. Nanami looked away guiltily at the table.

"I don't know." she answered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"My mother insists last king of tea country is my father. I am not allowed to do DNA test with out approval of entire tea country council. If proven true, I will be stripped of my title."

Kakashi went back to his lazy posture. She is not lying. It made sense too. Her mother is a concubine barely surviving by skin of her teeth, admitting to a daughter by another man will take both their lives.

So, He sat there drinking his tea slowly.

Nanami poured tea for both of them. It felt nice, sitting at a tea shop, with his wife, drinking tea leisurely. He wondered when he had started to refer to her as a wife.

Nanami is the first to crack.

"Tsunade san wants to throw a party for us." she said in a light tone.

Kakashi waited.

" I convinced Uchiha manor might be a better location than broken kunai." if Kakashi did not have such sharp hearing, he wouldn't have heard it.

Oh... so that's the catch. Sasuke is going to throw a fit. First with the adoption, now behaving almost as if she owned the place. He guessed she needed him to convince Sasuke.

"Is that all?" he asked in an airy manner.

"We would have to move in to the manor after wedding." she informed him.

Wow.. Sasuke is going to be flipping mad.

Kakashi decided to take Naruto along. Just in case Sasuke decides to throw a punch. Nothing calms down a raging ninja as a durable punching bag. He is by no means afraid of his student. Nope. Not an ounce of fear at all.

"Can I get a good luck kiss before leave ?" Kakashi asked in a smug tone.

"Kakash kun" Nanami hissed at him.

That's an improvement. Inner kakashi noted. Seems she does like him a little, if the blush on her cheeks is any thing to go by.

"worth a try" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Say,Nanami chan, would you mind if give you a Jounin team instead of two genin team as you requested for your mission?"

Oh... they are running recon on me, Nanami thought delightedly. They wont find any thing. She tied all the loose ends, war burned off rest. They will confirm exactly what she said.

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Sure. We will need six people, perhaps a Genin team will still be best, seeing as there are so many young children, they will need to baby sit at times." she responded.

"Can I get a discount?" she added as an after thought.

Kakashi nodded in affirmation. Sure. They can give a discount.

"Who are these children?" he asked. She doesn't exactly seem motherly type, and he doubted she was just generous for no reason.

"oh, sons and daughters of friends whom I owe. I promised them I will take care of their children if some thing happened to them."

That's noble. Kakashi did not think Nanami is capable of such gesture. He guessed she had a vain reason such as they improved her image or some thing.

"That is another matter we need to discuss, Kakashi kun. These children assume I am their mother. For most of them,I am all they have known. I promised them a father, how ever, I will not force you."

Kakashi wondered how she is not 'forcing' this by mentioning it in this manner.

There's no way he can refuse and not feel guilty. He already signed the dotted line, there's no escape for him either way.

He sighed.

"I wish to adapt them. I regret having to break it in such a manner, I will do my best to make sure they are not in your way." she responded.

She tried well, but he can see the disappointment in her eyes. So, she expected him to agree immediately..huh...

He had enough with one genin team. He did not need real life babies. Truth be told, Kakashi had no idea what to do with children, seeing as he wasn't one for long.

He sighed again.

Nanami crossed her hands in her lap.

He responded after some time.

"I am not refusing to be their father, Nanami san. I am inexperienced for the job. All I can promise you is I will give it a shot." he answered in a serious tone.

* * *

Again, random chapter with bad editing ~ but well, it's a chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Himeno Kazehito : Thanks for the reviews.

Your questions are going to get answered in omakes. I should have written these in to the story it self as they don't exactly fit in to category as omake, but I am going to make it an omake any way.

Summary: a mysterious ninja finds Nanami to offer his services. Nanami finds Kakashi, breaches the topic of their reception and her (adopted) children. Kakashi promises to support her.

* * *

It doesn't take one of Shikamaru's capabilities to see that there is some thing extremely wrong with Nanami's kids.

Not physically or mentally but politically.

The children, who are introduced to him in the order they are dear to Nanami hime (royal retainer insisted on following this), are Uchiha which ever way you look at them, save for the little Chara. Even little Chara has an impressive amount of chakra for a toddler. She is also remarkably pretty. Did he mention her hair is silver?

The next one is four year old Fugaku, who looked like some one took Sasuke Uchiha, put him through a age reversing jutsu.

The next are the not-triplets kenta, shota and Ryuta. If one haven't seen their mothers giving birth to them with their own eyes, they would think they have same parents. Not Shikamaru's words, but royal retainers.

Elder to them is Mikoto, Shikamaru hadn't the slightest clue why Nanami gave her the same name as Sasuke's mother. She would have been a step mother to Nanami which ever way they looked at it.

Now came the fun part.

Looking after all these pseudo Uchiha is a real Uchiha girl. Sharingan and all.

Her name is Tanyu uchiha. She has twins. Who are twelve at the moment. Ryuga, Ryojin respectively.

He asked her how it happened. The answer is surprisingly normal. She was an unmarried mother. She fled on the night of massacre, under it's cover by replacing her body with a stolen cadaver. She made it look like a suicide, and never looked back over her shoulder. Nanami was her only contact out side, thus she came to be under Nanami's care. As hard as it is to believe, the children's father is shunshin no shisui.

Ino took over the interrogation at this point. Between juicy gossip about which dead guy (uchiha) is best looking and how many others she dated over the years, some real troubling information followed. Not that any one less than Shikamaru's skill can glean that.

Simply put, all the evidence pointed to Uchiha having lots of friends out side Konoha. It had always kind of struck odd to Shikamaru that some one of Itachi's mental prowess thought there's no way other than slaying hundreds of his own kin, thinking back, there seemed to be lot more to Uchiha massacre than they know at the moment.

Either way, it's troubling.

It did nothing but raise his suspicions when he took a look at two of the orphanages Nanami ran. The ones she intended to move to Konoha. All the kids in there looked like they have been collected from bingo book. Bred for talent and obedience. From all over the world, for all the different blood lines.

* * *

Nanami became more and more troubled as she walked towards Sasuke's house.

How exactly does one go about informing 'I stole all that's yours from you legally'?

Kakashi picked up her and and squeezed it gently.

She looked at Kakashi nervously and smiled. He smiled back at her reassuringly. Inside her heart, Nanami wished he did not do these small gestures for her. She knew he knew she's faking romance and vice versa.

They both are playing a very dangerous game with their hearts and loved ones on the line, She did not want to be loosing end again.

But, on to the task at hand. Convince one headstrong, trigger happy, volatile Uchiha Sasuke to hand over his house.

Sasuke and Sakura were lounging in the living room. They were playing Shogi, Surprisingly Sasuke seemed very involved in playing the game.

Nanami cleared her throat to catch Sasuke's attention.

"Did you come to put the chakra inhibitors on? " Sasuke questioned almost apathetically.

Nanami shook her head in answer, motioned him towards the study indicating she wished to talk to him in private.

As she faced Sasuke, Nanami decided to not drag this meeting, also to not use too many words. More words meant more errors.

She wordlessly handed over the documents she has presented to Tsunade earlier, waited till Sasuke read them.

He took it better than she expected. Or, he is differing explosion till time when there are no witnesses.

"What are your plans for Uchiha compound?" he asked at length.

Nanami looked flabbergasted in response. Of all the things, that's one reaction she hadn't counted on. She was ready to face a rage, accusation or mild disappointment but acceptance is not what she expected.

"ummm... Live in it?" she phrased that as a question and cursed inwardly at herself.

She continued on, trying to make amends.

"Forgive me Sasuke Kun, I focused all my efforts on making sure those greedy councilors will not get a hold of Uchiha compound. I have never thought of more than just living in it at the moment. Perhaps I will live here with all my children and some of my friends. God bless them, there are enough of those. I hope you will like them."

Sasuke nodded in response.

Then he made a short bow to her, not exactly ninety degrees, but a bow nonetheless.

"Thanks for saving my home."

Some thing about the way he bowed, or showed genuine gratitude pulled at her heart. She wiped away her tears before he can see them.

"So, do we agree that this is my home as well from now on?" she questioned lightly.

Sasuke nodded at her in response.

"On that note, Can I throw a party in here tonight? Kakashi and I are engaged to be married, as the Uchiha heiress, I promised Hokage sama I will host a simple gathering for groom's friends. "

Sasuke's eyebrows rose to his hair line.

"You are marrying Kakashi? Why? " he asked in genuine bewilderment.

Kakashi chose that exact moment to enter the room.

"Ah, Sasuke! You wound me. Don't you think your old sensei is a fine catch?" Kakashi said with unnecessary pomp.

"He reads porn in public, Nanami san. I bet he slept his way through Konoha's female population. He is always late to every thing." Sasuke dissed his sensei.

"My Sasuke! How would you know whether or not I slept my way through Konoha's female populace?" Kakashi asked conversationally, moving to Nanami's side at the same time.

Sasuke Evaluated all the exit strategies. Then he kept his eyes on Kakashi, hands near missing kunai holster.

Kakashi's ears perked up in curiosity. That's a very strange reaction for Sasuke. Did team seven do some thing their sensei did not know?

"we stole your little black book." Sasuke offered.

Sakura chose that moment to enter the room.

"Sasuke-Kun" she hissed at Sasuke. The entire konoha twelve promised to themselves they will take this information to their graves.

Kakashi froze on spot.

Then slowly he turned towards Sakura and Sasuke zombie style.

He hadn't needed to say any thing.

Nanami said it in his stead.

"Run." that was almost a whisper.

But Sasuke and Sakura ran from them like devil it self is on their heels.

* * *

The evening rolled in with out any major mishaps in between.

Sakura took it upon her self to do the sake run. Nanami gave her a Ca-rte Blanche and address of Uchiha sake suppliers. She had a feeling Sakura is going to knock her self out on this.

Sasuke was more than impressed and even more happy when he realized his adopted sister can summon ninja cats. As she arranged the food and decorations around the house, She could see him becoming more and more melancholy.

From Sasuke's perspective, it was almost like his own mother is readying the house for guests. Nanami's taste, the way she does things, the kind of decorations she choose, all of them resemble Uchiha way too much.

The house guests started arriving at five.

Soon, they were all sitting around a campfire in garden, in couple chairs, enjoying a drink.

It was Genma who raised the question that was on all their minds.

"How did Kakashi fall for you Nanami San?"

Kakashi wondered How Nanami will get around this.

Till now, they are playing the card that they have been dating for three years, on and off.

Kakashi tilted his head curiously at Nanami, waiting for her answer.

"Are you all curious?" Nanami asked with a gleam in her eyes.

She is buzzed.

All of them tried saying some thing. There were even few cat calls. Gai looked at them seriously, his eyes intensely focused on Nanami.

"He tried really hard to run from me you know?" she said conversationally to the crowd. All of them focused on the pair.

"Then One fine day, I had enough. So I found him and Told him." Now the tension and anticipation in the air are so thick, they could be touched for all any one would care.

Nanami tilted Kakashi's face so she is looking at him straight in the eye. His hands are around her waist, they are sitting in the same garden chair.

Then, looking Kakashi straight in the eye, She made her promise to him.

"I am not going to run. I am not going to die. When ever you are back, I will be always there to say welcome home."

Some thing in the air shifted around them.

Nanami and Kakashi were so immersed in each other, they almost jumped out of their seats when they heard a crackle.

Gai's Sake cup is broken, his hands are bleeding.

Before Nanami could offer her help, Gai jumped from his seat, making excuses to leave the party.

* * *

Omake or not really..

before a week...

Kakashi looked at Nanami and leaned in. Nanami stayed where she is and closed her eyes.

Some thing cracked in distance, they both jumped away from each other.

Gai stared uncomprehendingly at the tree he punched, and the broken branch.

Then he took off in inhuman speed towards forest.

* * *

Kaboom... Done.

Let me know how you guys like it.

Little black book ? Hmm.. it's common urban dictionary meaning is the diary/address book where guys keep all their casual sex partner's contact information.


End file.
